The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing device for recording/reproducing information on a magnetic tape by means of a helical scan system and, more particularly, to a helical scan type rotary magnetic head device having magnetic heads operating in different manners, simultaneously.
In a conventional VTR of the helical scan type, there is a three-head system and a four-head system which include a head or two heads for special reproduction added, respectively, to a standard two-head system in which a pair of magnetic heads are arranged around a rotary cylinder with 180.degree. interval and a magnetic tape runs around the rotary cylinder with a winding angle of 180.degree. or more so that the magnetic heads scan the magnetic tape obliquely with respect to the longitudinal direction thereof to record on or reproduce from the tape a video signal. It is usual in either the three-head or the four-head system that either a recording operation or a reproducing operation is selected.
As another conventional system which can operate to record and reproduce information such as a video image simultaneously, Japanese Kokai (Patent) No. 61-117721 discloses a pair of recording heads and a pair of reproducing heads arranged independently from each other.
In the latter conventional technique, there is a disadvantage that magnetic flux produced in the recording head by a recording signal is leaked into the reproducing head when a signal recording and a signal reproduction are performed simultaneously, causing a crosstalk to occur in a reproduced signal by which the S/N ratio of the reproduced signal is lowered.